Light my fire
by Calamithy
Summary: [UA, sexy] L'inspi me tue... 'L'amour c'est comme une cigarette' comme dirait la chanson... 'Enter the Darkness'et faites la connaissance de...


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**« Banquet » appartient à Bloc Party, d'ailleurs si vous pouviez aller sur le site youtube .com et trouver le clip, ce serait bien :p**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, UA, Sexy et… ?**

**Rating : T/M, 'tention c'est chaud même si soft **

**Pour qui ? Pour mon petit poulpe, c'est de sa faute ! J'ai cette chanson dans la tête, on a discuté et voilà TT **

**Dédicace à Tipounette ¤papouille fort ¤ et pour MIFIBOU ! Happy B-day en retard !**

**Résumé : Joyeux anniversaire Duo…**

**Micis ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

**Mot supplémentaire : je suis victime de mon inspi, j'avais dit que je ne posterais rien avant OS VI, autant que je me taise ! Je pense sincèrement poster OS pour dimanche, mais si je ne le fais pas, pardon -- ce sera du bien voulu pas pu. **

* * *

**Light my fire (et pas night of fire tite M si tu passes par-là XDD) **

**¤ **

**Le Darkness, 29 juin 2006 00h00 **

**¤**

Je termine ma seconde bière assis à ce comptoir de bois, sur un tabouret de cuir qui crisse sous mes fesses.

Les lumières pourtant pas vraiment agressives m'auraient vrillé les yeux si j'avais pas ma casquette sur la tête.

Et mes lunettes aussi : je suis photosensible. J'ai pas l'air con avec mes lunettes qui se teintent à mesure que la lumière change, selon les morceaux qui passent.

J'ai pas l'air con mais au moins je suis pas grillé à regarder le mec à trois sièges de moi.

Celui qui me regarde jamais.

Celui que je peux pas m'empêcher de regarder discrètement depuis que je viens au « Darkness »… et ça fait trois semaines maintenant.

¤

- Ça devrait être interdit d'être… so sinfully sexy…

¤

Brun aux cheveux courts, des mèches folles qui rendent son regard bleu gris plus sauvage encore, hypnotique.

Une bouche petite et ferme étirée sur un rictus hautain que l'on veut goûter jusqu'à l'obsession. Ou à défaut de le goûter, d'être goûté par lui.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, être la clope qu'il se prépare, le papier qu'il lèche avec délectation. Le filtre entre ses lèvres humides et chaudes.

Un corps que la lumière de ce bar miteux attire : du blanc sur un débardeur blanc, qui révèle sa peau bronzée, son torse puissant, ses bras musclés.

Des fesses rondes prises dans un jean peut-être bleu, je vois pas bien, actuellement assises sur un tabouret au siège de cuir noir comme le mien.

Des santiags qui battent la mesure du titre punk-rock qui passe, sur la barre métallique qui fait office de petit repose-pied sous le comptoir.

¤

A heart of stone, a smoking gun _Un cœur de pierre, un flingue fumant_  
I can give you life, I can take it away _Je peux te donner la vie ou te la prendre _

¤

Ce type ressemble à cette chanson qui passe en ce moment, « Banquet », Bloc Party.

Ce type est un festin interdit, un type qu'il faut pas regarder sous peine de crever d'envie.

Il a un cœur de pierre il met tout le monde d'accord, il choisit ses partenaires et il les laisse à terre, en toute connaissance de cause.

Ils croient tous pouvoir le changer, l'amadouer, ils se viandent quelque chose de bien. Je les ai vus défiler ces dernières semaines à ce même comptoir.

Je les ai vus se faire jeter, se faire allumer et dégager.

C'est le genre de gars qu'il faut pas regarder quand on a sa fierté.

¤

- Faut que j'arrête de le mater du coin de l'œil, il va finir par le sentir…

¤

A heart of stone, a smoking gun  
I'm working it out, I'm workin'ooooo _J'y travaille, j'y travaille _

¤

On dit qu'il a un flingue aussi, 'paraît qu'il est garde du corps, pourtant c'est pas une armoire à glace.

1m85 pour à peu près quatre-vingt kilos à vue de nez, c'est pas le bout du monde, je suis à peu près de sa taille et un peu plus fin que, quand même.

Mais il en a mis en pièce plus d'un et des plus gros que lui, on m'a dit. En plus il est respecté. Peut-être parce que c'est un ancien bad boy « réglo ».

Peut-être qu'il est pas si ancien que ça.

Je sais pas. Je tiens mes infos du barman, il est bavard quand il veut, avec qui il veut et moi je lui avais rien demandé.

¤

Il a peut-être un flingue mais il est sa propre arme, c'est lui le plus dangereux.

Son arme la plus dangereuse ? Son sourire. Il peut vous tuer ou vous ressusciter à distance.

Il peut augmenter votre rythme cardiaque rien que pour tester son pouvoir de séduction.

Après son regard vous achève.

¤

- Faut que j'arrête…

¤

Ses origines ? Je sais pas d'où il vient, on voit pas tout sur le visage, il a des yeux assez bridés

Pour le son, je l'ai jamais entendu parler, jamais été assez près de lui pour ça – toujours séparés par quelques tabourets, par des gens aussi – et la musique était toujours trop forte.

Moi j'ai été élevé avec la communauté hispanique de Miami, j'ai un accent hybride et pourtant je suis Franco-américain. Pour savoir d'où il vient lui il faudrait qu'il me parle.

Et il n'a strictement jamais, jamais posé les yeux sur moi et tant mieux.

C'était pas moi qu'il regardait quand j'ai vu qu'il avait les yeux bleus.

¤

Son âge ? Je sais pas, j'ai pas demandé, je dirais dans la vingtaine, plus près de vingt-cinq.

Moi ça fait à peine un mois que je suis sur Paris, pour un échange universitaire, je suis en licence de traduction anglais/espagnol/français.

C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et je fais pitié.

¤

- Allez encore un tout petit peu, c'est mon anniversaire.

¤

J'ai vingt ans et je suis tout seul dans un bar gay, en boots/jean noir, maillot et casquette rouge des « Miami Heat » (Champions NBA !), dossard n°2 comme mon prénom, Duo.

Enfin Dane _Urbano_ – Duo ça fait moins pitié, hein ? -. Urbano ? C'est un prénom espagnol qui veut dire « de la ville ».

Et… disons que je suis né à Miami, en pleine rue, à l'arrière d'un camion de pompier, coincé dans les embouteillages.

Paraît que celui qui m'a mis au monde a dit que j'étais « un petit _urbano_ » et qu'à ce moment-là je lui ai souri.

Alors c'est resté. Si j'avais su j'aurais pleuré plus fort, c'est chaud à porter ce prénom.

¤

Ça fait à peine un mois que je suis ici et comme je suis plutôt timide, j'ai pas eu le temps de me faire beaucoup de copains. Et par un concours de circonstance, ils étaient en stage, donc ils pouvaient pas le fêter avec moi.

Et puis c'était pas pour être méchant, mais j'aurais préféré le passer avec mes « vrais » amis, ceux que j'ai laissé à Miami, et avec ma famille bien sûr.

Ils me manquaient. Mais 550 euros, c'était cher payé pour un week-end, le surlendemain je retournais en cours.

Avec 30 euros je pouvais boire un coup avant de rentrer tranquillou.

¤

J'avais ptet pas eu le temps de vraiment me faire des potes mais j'avais pu chercher sur internet des endroits sympas pour sortir, et quand je me sentais un peu seul j'allais dans des clubs gays, ou plutôt où des pubs où on se foutait de la préférence sexuelle des gens, quoi.

Un pub comme celui de ce soir le « Darkness », mon préféré. J'y bois quelques verres, je danse sur mon siège, je regarde l'écran géant et je rentre seul parce que ce sont pas les bons.

Aussi parce que je ne me fais pas vraiment aborder non plus.

¤

- Allez, finissons cette bière et rentrons, sinon plus de bus. L'est 00h10 quand même. Happy b-day Duo !

¤

J'aime pas les catalogues. J'aime pas les gens trop démonstratifs.

Timide je vous dis. Ça m'empêche pas de bien délirer, faut juste que je connaisse avant.

En tous cas je risquais pas de délirer avec œil de glace.

Même s'il me plaisait vraiment.

Mais il est trop dangereux. Je pense à des trucs pas bien quand il est dans mon coin.

En fait je pense pas. Et je pense que c'est le problème.

¤

Je sors de mes pensées quand le Barman pose une bière devant moi, la même chose que j'avais pris avant.

Je hausse un sourcil.

¤

- Je n'ai pas commandé.

- Non, mais moi oui. Tu préfèrerais autre chose ?

¤

Je me tourne si vite vers la voix que ma casquette tombe à terre.

Et du coup ma natte me fouette le dos

¤

- Aie.

¤

Oui j'ai les cheveux très longs. Je voulais avoir les mêmes que le gars du clip de Madonna, La isla Bonita.

Il était trop beau.

J'ai même tenté de me teindre en noir corbeau mais ça le faisait pas, par contre j'ai gardé les cheveux longs par habitude. Et puis ça m'allait pas trop mal.

MTV est le mal, j'étais trop jeune pour avoir connu la Madonna de l'époque, mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour voir des rediffs. Et moi à 15 ans, je trouvais ce type hot.

¤

Je vais pour ramasser ma casquette mais l'inconnu lève la main en guise de « laisse, je la prends », puis il se redresse et me la tends.

…

…

…

¤

A quel moment il s'est levé lui ?

Et pourquoi il me parle ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Euh… non j'ai pas fait grand-chose puisqu'il m'invite à boire.

Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais…

Je vais pour la récupérer mais finalement il se ravise, me regarde dans les yeux à travers mes hublots et replace la casquette sur ma tête, sans mettre ma natte à l'intérieur comme d'habitude.

¤

- Tiens.

- Thanks…

- Heero. Tu es Américain.

¤

Il s'installe à côté de moi et se commande une bière, sûr qu'il était que j'allais pas partir maintenant qu'il était installé.

Et il avait pas tort.

Je terminerai ma bière avant de partir. Faut pas accepter les verres des inconnus, mais j'ai vu le barman me servir la pression, j'avais juste pas l'impression que c'était pour moi.

Le verre était clean.

Mais il m'avait posé une question, buvant tranquillement sa conso.

¤

- Oui.

- Tu n'es pas bavard.

¤

Si je l'étais, mais pas avec un inconnu qui te mange du regard, te caresse la natte en un mouvement de pompe lascif, reflétant parfaitement ce à quoi il pensait.

Le mec s'emmerde alors il veut tirer son coup, ça tombe sur moi parce que plus personne ne le calcule, enfin plus personne n'ose, les gens apprennent leur leçon.

Du coup je bois vite, vite pour partir le plus vite possible.

Ce type est corrosif. Même sa pomme d'Adam est sexy. Il boit d'une main, caresse ma natte de l'autre et je me sens monter.

¤

- Je suis ko. Je vais pas tarder.

¤

J'essaie d'amorcer ma sortie.

Me prenez pas pour un hypocrite hein ? On est toujours l'ex de quelqu'un, le fait qu'il ait eu une vie avant moi c'est pas mon problème.

Avoir vu comment il était avec ses coups m'a dissuadé d'être le sien.

Mais ça empêche pas…

Surtout avec sa main sur ma natte comme ça, à la frotter comme s'il me prenait en main….

Je me sens confiné d'un seul coup, et mes yeux sont tentés de se fermer mais si je les ferme, je me perds.

Et sa voix, sa voix…

Sa voix que je n'avais jamais entendue, grave, avec un petit quelque chose que je ne saurais définir.

Sauf sa position : de plus en plus près de mon oreille.

¤

- Oh, tu ne vas pas tarder ?

- Non. Merci pour le verre.

- Tu m'en paieras un un de ces quatre.

- C'est… ça.

¤

Il est complètement parallèle au comptoir, il a les yeux sur moi alors que je bois une gorgée de ma bière sans le regarder, pour me donner contenance.

Il est encore plus beau de près.

Plus dangereux aussi parce que je sens son odeur.

J'essaie d'ôter discrètement ma natte de sa main et je pense réussir… quand il attrape mes doigts en les tirant doucement, me forçant à le regarder.

Putain d'yeux bleus.

¤

- Ce n'est pas poli, tu sais, de ne pas regarder quand on te parle…

- …

¤

Il a des yeux hypnotiques et un regard charmeur, sûr de lui, très sûr, trop sûr.

Sa bouche n'a pas ce rictus suffisant qu'il a avec les autres, mais elle était confiante.

Et moi, même si je savais ce que voulait ce type, ça ne m'empêchait pas de le vouloir encore plus fort.

Et cette musique qui passe, qui passe…

Qui m'incite à faire ce que je ne dois pas.

¤

Turning away from the light _Me détourner de la lumière_  
Becoming adult _Devenir homme._  
Turning into my soul _Me tourner vers mon âme. _

¤

Il dépose sa chopine vide, se rapproche de moi, ne lâche toujours pas ma natte, me lâche toujours pas de son sourire, de son regard.

¤

- Pourtant tu ne te privais pas tout à l'heure. Et les autres soirs, deux fois par semaine depuis trois semaines.

¤

Merde.

S'il était garde du corps il ne pouvait que sentir ce genre de choses, hein ?

Il a ses yeux dans les miens, il est si près que son souffle fait de la buée sur mes verres.

D'ailleurs de son autre main, il les retire.

J'ai les lèvres sèches alors que j'ai fini ma bière, je les humecte inconsciemment et son regard bleu-gris brûle le peu d'humidité que j'ai pu déposer.

Les yeux dans les miens il passe le bout de sa langue entre ses dents avant de tracer le contour de mes lèvres qu'il mordille doucement une fois qu'il a terminé.

¤

- Ton nom…

¤

J'ai les mains qui tremblent… mais elles sont où ?

J'en ai une qui tient bêtement ma chope vide et l'autre entre ses doigts, sur ma natte.

Il recommence à passer le bout de sa langue sur mes lèvres et je ne suis qu'un homme et c'est mon anniversaire, je peux bien goûter au gâteau, non ?

J'essais d'attraper sa langue de mes lèvres, mais il la retire, préférant s'attarder sur ma mâchoire et remonter doucement vers le lobe de mon oreille.

¤

- Ton nom…

- My name ?

- Ton nom… s'il te plaît.

¤

Là il m'embrasse dans le cou et j'ai du coup du mal à concilier le type super suffisant, avec celui super tendre, même s'il était sensuel, sexuel…

J'ai du mal mais j'oublie pas ce que j'ai vu.

J'essais de m'accrocher comme je peux à un semblant de raison.

J'aurais voulu ne pas l'avoir vu agir.

Putain ma fierté est plus forte que ce que j'ai dans le ben.

Sa main quitte ma natte et mes doigts pour se faufiler sous mon t-shirt.

¤

- Ton nom…

- Duo.

- J'ai envie de toi, « Duo. »

¤

Il me mord l'épaule.

Moi aussi.

J'avais tellement envie que ça me rendait dingue. C'est pas rare que j'ai envie.

Mais que j'ai envie comme ça ?

¤

I wanted to bite not destroy _Je voulais mordre et non détruire_  
To feel him underneath le sentir sous moi  
Turning into the light _se changer en lumière (jouir) _

¤

- Non, tu as envie de quelqu'un.

¤

Ma main inutile trouve enfin la force de le repousser alors que je me mords la lèvre.

Il est si surpris qu'il en a failli tomber du tabouret.

Il a le regard flou et fou.

¤

- Non, toi.

- Tu m'avais sous la main. Si t'avais si envie que ça t'aurais tenté avant.

¤

Il fronce les sourcils.

Il ne l'attendait pas celle-là.

Et moi je dois avoir un sacré suçon.

Il me répond, cynique.

¤

- Parce que tu t'es bougé peut-être ? Si j'étais pas venu on y serait encore.

¤

C'est là que je lui souris.

Il avait besoin d'une petite leçon et à présent qu'il était à plusieurs centimètres de moi, je pouvais agir à peu près.

Après je me foutrais des baffes pour l'avoir repoussé mais ma fierté me dit que je fais bien.

¤

I don't think straight _Je fais n'importe quoi_  
No, no, no, I don't think straight _Non, non, non, je fais n'importe quoi _

¤

- C'est vrai. Mais quand on cherche une place de parking, on préfère qu'elle soit vide. Et elle n'était jamais vide.

- …

¤

Le barman revient pour encaisser Heero et je sors de ma poche de jean l'appoint.

Il m'a payé mon verre, je lui paye le sien.

Il attend le départ du barman avant de répondre :

¤

- Tu cherches à te caser ?

- Pas spécialement.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Toi.

- ?

- Je te connais pas. Ou je te connais trop. Et ce que je sais coupe l'envie.

¤

Je me lève.

¤

- Merci pour le verre et le cadeau d'anniv.

¤

Il se lève aussi le regard toujours aussi intense.

Dans ma tête j'ai cédé et je suis dans son lit.

Mais ma bouche et mes yeux disent le contraire.

¤

- Quel cadeau ?

- Le baiser. Qui embrasse ses fantasmes de nos jours hm ? J'ai fantasmé sur toi toutes ces semaines tu sais.

- …

¤

Son sourire revient en full force.

Le pauvre, il croit qu'il a encore une chance.

Et moi je suis plus frappé que d'habitude parce que je l'ouvre pas autant pour jeter un mec.

Ah la bière.

¤

- Je voulais être à la place des autres. Et en même temps j'étais bien content d'être à la mienne de place.

- …

¤

J'ôte la casquette pour remettre ma natte dessous.

Il me regarde comme si je venais de la planète Mars.

¤

- Le fantasme doit rester un fantasme. Bonne soirée.

¤

Et je file prendre mon bus sous les regards complètement ahuris des gars, nanas, qui m'ont vu le planter.

Je regarde pas une seule fois en arrière parce que je sais, je sais très bien que si je le fais…

¤

- Tu le regretteras, Duo.

- Si on se capte encore c'est qu'on doit aller jusqu'au bout. Sinon…

¤

La porte se referme.

¤

¤

**12 juillet, 18h30 **

¤

Je suis pas retourné au Darkness et ça fait deux semaines.

Je me suis concentré sur mon boulot après m'être réveillé avec la gueule de bois.

J'ai pensé à lui tous les jours et à cette occasion que j'avais manquée, tout ça parce que j'avais pas voulu être comme tout le monde.

A être trop fier on peut laisser passer sa chance. Mais au moins j'ai pu me regarder en face.

Hey, on se console comme on peut ?

Le type sauvage avec une réputation de tueur, qui porte une arme et tout… c'est bien dans les films et dans les rêves mais dans la réalité c'est trop dangereux.

¤

Aujourd'hui j'ai fini mes cours plus tôt, alors je pars faire quelques courses au supermarché.

Ma supérette habituelle est fermée alors je vais à l'autre, près de chez moi.

Je vais chercher un pack de bières, du surgelé, des conneries de ce genre.

J'ai mes lunettes sur le nez, mon fameux maillot de basket, un jean fadasse et des baskets rouges qui ont connu meilleure… année.

J'ai noué mes cheveux en queue de cheval, d'ailleurs elle me gêne alors que je me baisse pour prendre une pizza quatre fromages.

Je sens quelque chose contre mes fesses et je vais pour me relever vivement quand des mains me retiennent.

Des mains que je connais.

C'est une blague.

¤

- Toi ?

- Hello Duo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

¤

Je deviens parano.

M'aurait-il suivi ?

Psychopathe… on dit que, on dit que… enfin le barman a dit.

Il sourit contre mon oreille.

¤

- Je t'ai suivi.

- …

- Depuis ton entrée dans le magasin.

- …

¤

J'essais de me dégager.

En vain.

Faut dire que j'ai pas vraiment envie, là… mais bon l'est ptet dangereux…

¤

- Je suis vigile ici.

- Vigile ?

¤

Oui, vigile.

Pas « garde du corps »

…

Ah les rumeurs…

Je me retourne et je le vois habillé tout de noir, avec un gros blouson dont la poche latérale est idéalement fournie… d'un talkie-walkie.

¤

- Oui « Vigile ». Pas « garde du corps ». Depuis ma détention préventive pour vol à l'étalage je me coltine une réputation. J'avais 17 ans. J'en ai 26.

- …

¤

Ça change pas le fait que ce soit un chacal, mais vu que c'est pas un psychopathe enfin qu'on dirait pas…

La situation me fait rire. Et jusqu'à présent il m'avait fait beaucoup de choses sauf ça.

¤

- Euh, tu peux me lâcher ?

- Non. Je veux vivre ton fantasme.

¤

J'éclate de rire.

Rencontre ultra-bouffonne.

J'adore.

Y a que moi pour rencontrer des beaux gosses en achetant de la bière.

¤

- Abandon de poste.

- J'ai fini ma journée. Tu te rappelles ce que tu as dit, Duo ?

- Quoi, maintenant ?

¤

Maman… il est trop beau.

Et je subis son charme de plein fouet, sans alcool, son souffle est délicieusement sobre et son regard coquin.

Et je me laisse emmener…

¤

- Oui, « maintenant.

¤

Boire un verre dans un café pas très loin, on est assis dans de gros fauteuils de velours vert.

Et là on discute.

Corrosif, corrosif… comment j'ai fait pour résister ? On va pas non plus jouer au chat et à la souris quoi, je lui plais, il me plait, fait établi.

Mais a-t-il le plus qui fera que ? Malgré son handicap de tous les gens que je l'ai vu lourder ? Ça peut gâche le moment.

¤

C'est pas qu'il a rien à voir avec le mec de la dernière fois, c'est bien le même avec son petit regard je sais que j'ai du charme.

Avec son sex-appeal et tout, ses avances, ses mains dans mes cheveux, ses mains qui peuvent pas s'empêcher de me toucher.

C'est bien le même chacal.

Mais entre deux tentatives de drague il y a des mots, son passé, son présent, ses origines franco-japonaises.

Ses sourires, ses amis un peu, ses ex parfois, ses plans – toujours prudent, prêt à me filer ses tests et tout -, son chat Neko, son boulot, sa moto « Nora », un vfr 800 noir.

¤

- Pourquoi moi au fait ? Je suis pas une victime de la mode.

- Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu te trouves moche, Duo ? Tu vas à la pèche aux compliments ? J'ai l'œil pour voir ce qu'on me cache…

¤

De moi qu'il voit passer tous les matins, moi qui vais toujours à la supérette d'à côté parce que c'est moins cher.

Moi qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez et lui qui me draguait comme il draguait les autres.

Il me regarde pas comme ceux que j'ai vus. Et quand il me regarde comme ça j'ai cette envie dingue, dingue qui me reprend… et ça brûle, ça brûle, ça brûle… ça sent le brûlé.

¤

Cos I'm on fire _parce que je brûle… _

¤

Les mecs sont pas originaux : ce qui marche pour les uns marche pour tout le monde, pas de cas par cas. Donc quand on tombe sur un os on a envie de le croquer.

En résistant à son charme j'avais fait qu'accroître le mien sur lui. Si bien qu'il m'a dit n'avoir touché à personne.

¤

- Sérieux ça fait des semaines.

- Arrête un peu, tu savais où j'habitais dès le départ, ça t'a pas empêché de.

- Avant on se parlait pas. Depuis j'ai tenté. Ça compte pas.

¤

Il me baratine, mais ça doit être la première fois qu'il baratine quelqu'un pour l'avoir et c'est con, quelque part ça me flatte.

Je suis pas comme les autres, mon nom il le retiendra quand ce sera fini.

¤

- T'as triché.

- Complètement.

- T'aurais pu le dire avant, Heero.

- Ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon.

¤

Ce mec était corrosif, plus je passais de temps avec en plein jour, plus j'avais envie de passer la nuit.

Certains faux mystères étaient éventés, d'autres restaient encore…

Comme cette espèce de pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur moi depuis le début.

J'ai ce que je veux, un minimum de respect. Je l'ai alors je veux le reste.

J'ai faim.

Je m'assois sur ses genoux et je me fous du monde.

Il est surpris. Je suis pas un homme facile, je suis un homme tout court.

Je veux me consumer. Je veux là. En plus il a fumé sa clope, d'habitude je déteste.

Mais il est trop sensuel quand il fume. Je veux qu'il me prenne en bouche comme sa cigarette et je veux avoir encore plus chaud.

¤

Cos I'm on fire _parce que je brûle…_

¤

- Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit, ro ?

- Hm…

¤

Je murmure contre son oreille.

¤

- Emmène-moi chez toi…

- « Quoi, maintenant ? »

¤

Il reprend ce que je lui ai dit le salaud.

¤

- J'ai attendu deux semaines, Duo, tu peux attendre cinq minutes ?

¤

Je cherche pas à comprendre je l'emballe.

Je veux faire un festin de son corps.

Je veux bouffer mon fantasme parce qu'il est bien réel.

C'est un mec comme les autres. En plus on a tous les deux des capotes, que demande le peuple ?

Du coup il m'emmène chez lui sur sa grosse moto, je me laisse porter, je réfléchis plus.

C'est petit mais c'est sympa, c'est super propre, du noir, du blanc, du design et des fleurs fraîchement coupées.

Je colle son corps contre le mur et je lui retourne le cerveau, je m'en fous, je profite.

On dirait qu'il rougit. Il me retire mes lunettes et plonge ses yeux dans mon regard bleu-violet.

Je le sens durcir à mesure que nos souffles se mêlent. Je le rends dingue. Tant mieux.

¤

- T'obtiens toujours ce que tu veux comme ça, Duo ?

- Comment ?

- Avec ton regard… C'est comme ça que tu m'as eu tu sais ? Avec ton air de ne pas y toucher. Cette fausse pudeur…

- Je _suis_ pudique.

¤

J'ai la main dans son froc.

Il me lance un regard éloquent alors qu'il enlève un a un mes vêtements.

Bordel j'ai chaud.

Il happe ma langue de ses lèvres en se frottant contre moi.

¤

- Ta pudeur m'excite.

- Ta froideur me chauffe.

- Tu me trouves froid, là ?

- Je te sens pas assez, 'ro… viens contre moi… allume-moi…

¤

Je sens sa langue sur ma bouche, lapant mes lèvres pour que je les entrouvre, mais je me laisse désirer, j'attise notre désir.

¤

- Hmm…

- Ouvre la bouche… ouvre la bouche, Duo…

- 'contre moi…'

¤

On se frotte l'un à l'autre je sens chaque centimètre carré de ses muscles contre les miens, tant et si bien qu'il finit par me pousser contre le mur de sa chambre doucement, à prendre ce qu'il faut dans le tiroir de sa commode et à faire en sorte que l'expression grimper aux rideaux ne soit pas réservée qu'à son chat.

Un chat noir et blanc d'ailleurs.

¤

Il met la stéréo et « notre » chanson passe.

Il m'embrasse goulument, m'allonge sur son futon bleu avant de me murmurer les paroles, ses cheveux plaqués sur son front moite, ses yeux tellement bleus qu'ils sont noirs, son corps humide contre le mien.

¤

Turning away from the light _Me détourner de la lumière_  
Becoming adult _Devenir homme._  
Turning into my soul _Me tourner vers mon âme. _

¤

Je le sens bouger, sur moi, en moi, sous moi… tout doucement… un vrai fauve…

et je lui réponds, mordillant son épaule.

Ça va être fort, fort. Explosif. Je lui mords l'épaule plus fort, je sens le sel sous ma langue. Je ne suis plus dans le droit chemin, je suis sur la corde raide.

Je bande comme un cheval. Je vais exploser.

¤

I wanted to bite not destroy _Je voulais mordre et non détruire_  
To feel you underneath _te sentir sous moi_  
Turning into the light _te changer en lumière (jouir) _

¤

Et on bouge de plus en plus vite et mes jambes s'accrochent, glissent et il entre, entre, entre, entre.

Et j'entre en combustion.

¤

- Donne… cadeau… d'anniv, Heero…

- 'te donner plus… qu'un… fantasme.

¤

Je sais pas à quoi m'accrocher alors une de mes mains agrippe un pan de ses pauvres rideaux bleus comme ses draps, comme ses yeux, qui doivent souffrir et de ma gorge monte, monte des grognements.

¤

- Viens, bordel, viens !

- Hn…

- Allez !

¤

L'autre main le griffe et pourtant mes ongles sont ras et je continue à fredonner comme je peux alors que je me contracte autour de lui, alors que je le sens venir bientôt, bientôt, ça ne pouvait être que comme ça la première fois.

Trop excités, trop rapide et trop, trop bon.

¤

- Cos you know I'm on fire… cos you know i'm on fire when you come _parce que tu sais que je brûle quand tu jouis (que ça m'excite à mort quand tu jouis)_

¤

Et Heero me répond en donnant des coups de rein, encore, encore, encore et ma main s'accroche fort aux rideaux, à lui, et la tête de lit, cogne, cogne, cogne contre le mur et la musique est forte et…

Je vais jouir, bordel je vais jouir…

Et il fredonne :

¤

- Cos you know i'm on fire…. Cos you know i'm on fire so stub me out… _parce que tu sais que je brûle alors éteins-moi (finis-moi)_

¤

Et il vient de plus en plus fort et je me mets à hurler, hurler, hurler en m'accrochant à lui…

¤

- COS I'M ON FIRE ! aaah COS aaaaah HEERO, HEERO ! DIOS !

¤

Et c'était vrai, au feu, au feu les pompiers… j'étais né chez les soldats du feu et là j'allais me consumer de plaisir.

Je me consume.

Et lui aussi.

Notre relation est ptet comme une clope, dés qu'elle brûle y a plus qu'à la savourer et quand il reste que des cendres, en reprendre une autre. Voir ailleurs.

Même si on s'est rien promis, j'espère que je suis une cigarette-phénix.

¤

- DUO !

¤

Le rideau tombe.

La musique s'arrête.

J'entends son cœur qui bat.

Il me serre contre lui.

Il me demande si j'ai cours demain.

Je lui dis non.

Il me dit de rester cette nuit.

Je lui dis oui.

Il me demande si je veux passer la journée avec lui.

Je lui dis oui aussi.

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui.

Je suis une cigarette-phénix. Et je vais tâcher de brûler encore longtemps.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

Délire totale… faut que j'arrête d'écouter Bloc Party…

Vala, vala !

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu cette fic !

A peluche et mici encore de vos petits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse ki n'arrête pas et qui devrait¤


End file.
